


stilettos and broken bottles (i'm spinning around in circles)

by musicfeedsthesoul



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Pining, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicfeedsthesoul/pseuds/musicfeedsthesoul
Summary: Lena Luthor doesn’t like parties, and she isn’t terribly fond of people, but she is particularly fond of a certain Catco reporter, and when she is invited to a fundraiser by said reporter, well, how could she refuse?orLena watches Kara and Mon-El together at a party and tries (and fails) to contain her feelings.





	stilettos and broken bottles (i'm spinning around in circles)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first supercorp fanfiction! It is meant to take place sometime during season two - therefore, obviously pre-reveal.
> 
> The title is from the song 'Dancing on my own' by Calum Scott. Give it a listen, it is meant to embody the mood for the majority of this fic.

Lena Luthor doesn’t like parties.

 

She never has - not even in college. Parties always have far too many people in attendance, and although she certainly falls into the category of societal elite, she has never held a penchant for what is most politely described as ‘the club scene.’ She doesn’t enjoy being in such close proximity with complete strangers, and she hates the necessity that is pretending that she actually wants to be there… especially when the event is her own.

 

Lena prefers more intimate get-togethers. She would much rather have a movie (with wine) night or small gathering with a close group of friends (not that Lena has enough friends for them to qualify as a ‘group’) than spend hours crammed into a dimly lit room with hundreds of people she barely knows. Even the admittedly classier soirees are stifling. Such situations are so incredibly lonely, especially when one considers the fact that the reputation from her last name alone precedes her, and the majority of National City seems to have made it their mission to avoid her.

 

The one saving grace of parties is that they almost exclusively include alcohol. Lena doesn’t think she can stomach another evening of listening to yet  _ another  _ straight white man bragging about his latest accomplishment without  _ at least  _ one glass of scotch.

 

(On more than a few occasions, she very nearly downs an entire bottle.)

 

(And on more occasions than she is willing to admit, her drinking habits lower her inhibition enough that she finds herself in bed with a total stranger.)

 

Lena Luthor doesn’t like parties, and she isn’t terribly fond of people, but she  _ is  _ particularly fond of a certain Catco reporter, and when she is invited to a fundraiser by said reporter, well, how could she refuse?

 

She hopes she doesn’t regret that decision.

 

The fundraiser is loud, yet elegant - leave it to a magazine known for its take on the celebrity media presence to host such a classy event - and Lena  _ almost  _ doesn’t feel out of place. There are plenty of people here that she actually recognizes, (none that attempt to engage in conversation beyond a polite greeting) and she thinks that maybe this party might be a little bearable.

 

“Lena!” a cheerful voice - the voice of Lena’s absolute favorite person in the entire world - calls out excitedly from somewhere to her left, and the next thing the CEO knows she is wrapped in the arms of Catco’s best up-and-coming reporter. 

 

“Kara, hi!” Lena says as the other woman pulls away from their embrace, pure happiness evident on her face. The evening is suddenly looking up.

 

“I’m so glad you could make it!” Kara Danvers practically gushes. Her smile is radiant.

 

“I wouldn’t have missed this for the world.”

 

This is true. When Kara Danvers asks her to jump, all Lena can ever say is ‘how high?’ She would do anything for her blonde best friend. Anything. Without question. 

 

(It goes without saying that Lena is a little bit in love with Kara.) 

 

“Well - “ Kara gestures at the party around them, inquisitively raising her eyebrows. “ - what do you think? Better than the sort of events you’re used to?”

 

“Oh absolutely,” Lena replies, her voice sounding a little more enthusiastic than she thinks is warranted at this moment. “Everything is wonderful! I am impressed that Catco Magazine managed to pull off something so… tasteful. The decor is really quite lovely.”

 

Kara rolls her eyes playfully, but the smile never leaves her face. “Of course Lena Luthor’s most important observation at a party would be the  _ decor _ .”

 

_ No _ , Lena thinks,  _ Lena Luthor’s most important observation at a party would be her stunning reporter best friend, and her gorgeous green dress, and the fact that she’s standing in relatively close proximity, so much so that she can smell the blonde’s perfume…  _

 

Her heart clenches in her chest.

 

“Very funny, Kara,” Lena snorts, pushing her thoughts into a deep crevice of her brain. She (unsurprisingly) feels the need to get a little drunk. “Is it an open bar tonight? I could really use something to -”

 

She loses her train of thought at the sight of the young man purposefully approaching them. He is reasonably handsome and seems to be a respectable individual based on appearance alone, (the suit and well-groomed hair is an admirable touch) but the way that Kara is looking at him causes her stomach to roll.

 

Kara is looking at this man the same way Lena looks at Kara: with an expression of pure, unadulterated love. Perhaps even a dash of lust and longing, if sweet and innocent Kara Danvers were capable of making such a suggestive face. 

 

(This is certainly not the case in a number of the  _ dreams _ Lena has been having recently, but that is beside the point.)

 

“Mo - er - Mike!” Kara exclaims excitedly, greeting the newcomer with a hug.

 

Lena very nearly dry heaves as she watches the hug between Kara and this Mike character end in a kiss. It is a chaste kiss - simple and void of any obvious burning desire - but Lena instantly bristles at the sight. She can’t stand the thought of Kara kissing somebody else, not when all she has pictured for months is  _ her  _ lips on Kara’s…

 

“Lena, you remember Mike, right?” Kara’s question abruptly yanks Lena back to reality.

 

The young man politely waves at her before extending his hand. “Hi. I’m Mike.”

 

“I… yes, I do remember you,” Lena says, and it is the truth. She recalls her first visit to Catco, where she spoke with Kara and the gentleman standing in front of her. She takes his hand in her own and shakes it briefly, not wanting to prolong contact. “It’s nice to see you again.”

 

Not true. After watching Kara and Mike interact, Lena would much prefer to never have the latter grace her with his presence ever again.

 

“Likewise,” Mike nods, smiling. It sounds unexpectedly sincere.

 

An unreasonable amount of rage flares in Lena’s stomach because  _ of course  _ Mike is nice. Kara Danvers would never go for someone who isn’t even remotely close to being a semi-decent human being. 

 

(Which is why she would never in a million years look twice at Lena.)

 

Lena clears her throat in an attempt to be rid of the lump that is forming. “Kara, about that bar…?”

 

“Oh, yes, right.” Kara turns to the newcomer. “Mike, do you mind if I show Lena where she can get a drink? It shouldn’t take too long.”

 

“Of course!” Mike replies with a soft touch on Kara’s shoulder. (Lena flinches.) “Take your time.”

 

Lena does her best to remain calm as Kara leads her across the party and over to an elaborately stocked bar. The bartender appears to be rather busy - National City’s finest are avid drinkers, Lena included - but he still manages to shoot a quick wave in Kara’s direction.

 

“Well, uh… this is the bar,” Kara says lamely, sounding characteristically awkward.

 

“Yes, I can see that,” Lena replies teasingly.

 

(She definitely doesn’t gain any satisfaction at the hint of an embarrassed blush rising in Kara’s cheeks.)

 

Kara nervously runs a hand through her hair. She looks genuinely concerned. “I hope they have something that you like. I know you can be pretty particular about your alcohol and it would be a shame if we didn’t - “

 

“Kara, relax. I’ll honestly drink anything. Don’t worry about it.”

 

Seriously. At this point, she really  _ will  _ drink anything. She desperately wants to rid the image of Mike kissing Kara -  _ her  _ Kara - from her brain, although she has a sneaking suspicion that it is permanently etched into her memory. 

 

“I - are you sure?” Kara’s brow is furrowed. “I know the party scene isn’t really your thing and I know I invited you to this one and I wanted to make sure you enjoyed yourself tonight because I would hate to have dragged you into this if you didn’t want to be here and - “

 

Kara’s rambling comes to an abrupt halt as Lena puts a comforting hand on her arm. The blonde relaxes slightly at her touch, and it is all Lena can do to keep from melting.

 

This change in Kara’s demeanor is slightly alarming, but Lena chalks it up to the fact that the blonde is understandably stressed. Fundraisers such as this one are a massive undertaking - Lena would know - and the responsibility of it all is evidently taking its toll on Kara. Despite her more permanent position as a junior reporter, Cat Grant still relies on her former assistant; or, perhaps, Kara is having trouble letting go. Either way, the amount of work she is required to complete is undoubtedly spreading her thin.

 

“I promise you that it is fine,” Lena says clearly, ensuring that Kara is making eye contact with her. She maintains her hold on her arm. “Please don’t let it bother you, okay?”

 

It is obviously still bothering Kara. She seems unnaturally worked up, especially over something as simple as Lena’s beverage preferences.

 

(She wonders what happened in Kara’s childhood that led her to become such an intense and fearful people-pleaser.)

 

“I appreciate that you want to make sure I enjoy myself tonight, but I can assure you that I don’t need specialty alcohol or an elegant event to have fun,” Lena explained, attempting to console her best friend. She pauses for a second, letting the words hang precariously on the tip of her tongue before she says them. “I just need you.”

 

Kara lets out a breath and closes her eyes, leaning into Lena’s touch. “Thank you.”

 

They stand there for another moment - Lena’s hand on Kara’s arm and Kara’s head on Lena’s shoulder - until Kara has calmed down. It lasts for less than a minute, but to Lena, it feels like a lifetime. She never wants it to end.

 

Much to her dismay, Kara finally pulls away and absentmindedly fiddles with her watch. “So… how about that drink?”

 

The complete one-eighty in Kara’s attitude does not go unnoticed by Lena, but she elects to ignore it.

 

Five minutes later Lena has a much-needed glass of scotch in her hand and Kara once again has a smile on her face. 

 

(Honestly, what was Kara worried about? The scotch is fantastic.)

 

“This is wonderful, Kara.” Lena takes another sip of her drink. “See? You had nothing to worry about.”

 

“I just wanted to make sure that you had fun tonight,” Kara replies, her grin turning a bit sheepish. She seems relatively embarrassed for her earlier outburst of nerves. 

 

Lena laughs and watches as Kara’s gaze travels across the party to  _ Mike _ , who is currently dancing (not the least bit sensually) with a woman she doesn’t recognize. She can see Kara deflate a little, her smile dropping to a poorly-hidden grimace, obviously bothered by the fact that it isn’t  _ her  _ with her arms wrapped around Mike’s neck.

 

(If only Lena could tell her that she knows how she feels…)

 

The mournful expression on Kara’s face is almost pathetic. It upsets Lena to see Kara look like a defeated puppy, and she knows what she has to do - play the role of the supportive and  _ definitely  _ platonic best friend - even if she doesn’t like it.

 

Sighing heavily, Lena sets her glass down on the counter of the bar. “Kara, are you having fun?”

 

“Hm?” Kara is lost in her own thoughts. Her eyes never leave Mike and the other woman.

 

“Kara,” Lena repeats. She snaps her fingers under the blonde’s nose. “Are you there?”

 

Kara startles, then glances down at her hands before meeting Lena’s eyes. “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

 

“I asked if you were having fun.” Lena raises an eyebrow. “You seem distracted.”

 

Clearing her throat slightly, Kara leans back against the counter. “It’s nothing.”

 

Although it pains her greatly, Lena knows that her best friend is lying, and she knows that she has to do something about it. Kara’s happiness is her first and foremost priority.

 

“I don’t believe you.” Lena’s voice is firm, yet kind.

 

“Lena…”

 

“Kara, what’s wrong?” 

 

“It’s Mike.” Kara swallows and takes a deep breath. “We’re sort of seeing each other and… well, I thought that we were exclusive, but I guess not.”

 

Lena follows Kara’s sorrowful gaze as it shifts back to Mike, who has his hands on the other woman’s hips. They are both laughing; he looks enchanted with her… the way Kara is enchanted with him. 

 

She has a sudden urge to slap him, but she knows that won’t do any good.

 

“I’m sorry. I… I didn’t know.”

 

No, up until roughly twenty minutes ago, Lena was blissfully unaware that Kara was in a pseudo-relationship. She knew that she would never have a shot with the reporter, but at the very least she thought Kara was available. 

 

Apparently this wasn’t the case.

 

She tries to ignore the sickening feeling of her stomach plummeting to her feet. 

 

“Kara, you should go after him.” Lena doesn’t realize what she’s saying until the words are leaving her mouth. 

 

She stares straight ahead as a pair of blue eyes turn towards her, threatening to pierce her very soul, threatening to see through her facade and discover her true feelings - feelings she has done everything in her power to hide.

 

“Why?” Kara’s voice cracks. Lena feels nauseous.

 

“Because you care for him.” Lena is shocked at how steady her tone is. Internally, every fiber of her being is screaming at her to stop. Stop trying to fix Kara’s relationship with this man. Stop denying her feelings and just  _ admit them _ . Stop lying to her best friend. “Because he obviously means something to you. You owe it to yourself to be happy, Kara Danvers.”

 

Gaze softening, it is Kara’s turn to rest a hand on Lena’s arm. The brunette freezes at the sudden contact, but she doesn’t flinch. She doesn’t pull away.

 

“Thank you, Lena.” 

 

Lena finally brings herself to look at Kara and is shocked at the amount of love and respect in her best friend’s eyes. She didn’t think Kara would ever look at her that way, and now Kara is leaning in, and Lena starts to panic as she thinks that this is  _ finally it _ , but then the blonde is enveloping her in a crushing embrace and Lena’s heart shatters.

 

The hug is almost suffocating.

 

“You’re welcome,” Lena manages to say once Kara has released her. She feels like she is underwater; everything sounds and feels like it is happening a lifetime away. “Now… go get your man.”

 

Her words are punctuated by forcibly nudging Kara in Mike’s general direction, which shocks them both (she really didn’t mean to push her that hard); however, Kara smiles at Lena one last time before striding across the dance floor to butt in on Mike and his mystery lady.

 

Lena watches as Kara and Mike begin to dance, the other woman instantly forgotten, and the world seemingly melting away from the two of them. Kara looks happy, her head rested comfortably on Mike’s shoulder.

 

The brunette CEO closes her eyes. She knows that in the morning, she will regret having driven Kara back into the arms of someone else, but for now she is pleased to see her best friend appear so content. That’s all she could ever ask for, right? Kara’s happiness?

 

Except Lena would much rather Kara be happy with  _ her _ , not some idiot who tosses Kara aside for somebody new the second she walks away. She would treat Kara so so so  _ so _ much better than this. If  _ she  _ were with Kara, she would treat her like a queen. She would ensure that Kara was never lonely and that she always felt loved. 

 

The music swells and Mike spins Kara, who laughs gleefully at the change in pace. Mike effortlessly catches her and pulls her close, and the two are slow dancing again as if they had never stopped. Lena’s stomach rolls with a mixture of jealousy and repulsion as he leans in for a kiss, capturing Kara’s lips on his own. The blonde kisses him back, almost hungrily, and Lena thinks this might be the worst moment of her entire life.

 

She picks up her forgotten scotch glass and knocks the rest of it back without a second thought, barely wincing at the burning sensation it leaves in her throat. She places the empty glass on the counter and nods at the bartender. “Another.”

 

Her glass is filled and her best friend is still kissing her not-so-perfect boyfriend. Lena takes a long swig and tries - and fails - to tear her eyes away from Kara. 

 

If only Kara knew how she felt. Maybe then she would be kissing Lena instead of Mike, and maybe then Lena wouldn’t be certain that her world is crumbling to pieces. 

 

But Kara is with Mike and Lena is finishing her second glass of scotch, desperately hoping that it will dull the growing ache in her heart.

 

(It doesn’t.)

 

She places her glass back down on the counter, a little more forcefully this time. “Another.”

 

The bartender obliges and Lena drinks it all in one fell swoop because Kara and Mike are gone and she can only imagine what they left to do. She is starting to feel dizzy, swaying in her unreasonably tall heels, but she attributes that to her wayward emotions.

 

She doesn’t have to ask. The bartender fills her glass again, and she finishes it just as quickly as before, hoping that maybe if she drinks enough she will stop thinking about Kara.

 

Lena Luthor is in love with Kara Danvers, but she will never be the one that Kara is taking home. Not even in her wildest dreams. 

 

Her heart is pounding, fueled by sadness and heartbreak. She grips the counter for support, her world begins to spin as the overwhelming feeling of hopelessness overtakes her soul, and she is nearing the brink of collapse when a voice steadies her essence and violently yanks her back to reality.

 

“Lena!” Kara is walking towards her - lipstick mildly smeared - with a friendly smile on her face.

 

Lena suddenly feels weak in the knees once more.

 

“Kara,” she manages to breathlessly murmur. The alcohol in her system, originally the cause of her dizziness, is virtually forgotten. Still, she speaks carefully in order to avoid slurring her words. “I… I thought you’d left.”

 

“Oh, I just stepped outside to get Mike a cab. He was ready to go home, but I told him that I couldn’t leave yet because you were still here, and I invited you so, uh … yeah.”

 

“Oh.” Lena can’t find the words to say anything else. She isn’t entirely certain that she remembers how to breathe.

 

Kara is still smiling, and she appears to be almost glowing in the fading light. 

 

It is essentially miraculous. Kara came back to her… Kara came back  _ for  _ her. Lena thinks that maybe this was meant to be, that maybe this moment has always been a part of their destiny, but maybe she should also stop thinking about Kara because this is obviously the alcohol talking and this isn’t the right time and the blonde is her best friend and she can never act on her feelings because - 

 

Instead, Lena stops thinking altogether.

 

She leans forward and pulls Kara into a kiss, startling the other woman. It is the kind of first kiss that sets off fireworks in Lena’s brain, and Kara is actually  _ kissing her back _ , and she thinks that everything is finally right in the world. Except Kara suddenly backs away, her face a mixture of horror and confusion.

 

Lena’s heart sinks.

 

Kara is nervously pulling at her fingers. “Lena, I… oh my gosh, Lena. We can’t… I can’t… we can’t do this. You’re drunk, you’re not thinking clearly, you - “

 

Lena cuts off Kara’s rambling by grabbing the reporter’s hands. Kara gasps at the gesture; she seems to be on the verge of hyperventilating.

 

“I’ve never been thinking more clearly.”

 

All fears forgotten, Lena kisses Kara again. This time the blonde sinks into it, and the little moan she emits is music to Lena’s ears, but then Kara is pulling away. 

 

“Lena, we can’t… you’re drunk. You’re drunk, and I’m with Mon - dammit - I’m with  _ Mike _ , and I… oh my gosh. We can’t do this. We can’t - “

 

“We can’t do this because I’m drunk and you have a sort-of boyfriend?” Lena questions softly, not entirely sure if she wants to hear the answer. “Or we can’t do this because you don’t want to?”

 

Kara is gaping at her. She opens and closes her mouth several times, apparently at a loss for words. After a few agonizing seconds, a spark appears in Kara’s eyes that Lena has never seen before, and it might very well be her imagination, but she swears she hears the blonde curse under her breath. The next thing they both know, Kara is dragging her away from the main party and into an empty hallway, and they are kissing again.

 

It might be the alcohol or possibly the fact that Kara Danvers is  _ kissing her _ , but Lena’s brain short-circuits. She can no longer think straight. Her wildest dream is coming true, and she contemplates the horrific possibility that this may be nothing more than a dream, but Kara’s lips feel so  _ real _ . There is no way that this could be a figment of her imagination.

 

“Kara, I… “ Lena whispers as soon as they break apart once more. She doesn’t know what else to say. She doesn’t know if there is anything else to say.

 

“Don’t.” Kara’s voice is thick with an unidentifiable emotion. “Don’t say it, please. Please don’t say it. I can’t… not tonight.”

 

“What do you think I’m going to say?”

 

The question is merely to prompt Kara. Lena knows what the blonde expects her to say. She is equally as terrified that she will admit to such a vulnerable truth.

 

“Are you in love with me, Lena?”

 

“Yes.”

 

She allows herself to forget that this is her best friend, and that she just admitted her greatest secret, and that they shouldn’t be doing this, and - 

 

“ _ Fuck _ .” The curse escapes Kara’s lips and Lena’s breath hitches in her throat. 

 

“Kara, I… “ Lena stammers again, words lost in oblivion as emotion swirls unchecked through her mind.

 

“Fuck,” Kara says a second time. “ _ Fuck _ , oh my goodness… I… I don’t…  _ fuck _ .”

 

Much to Lena’s surprise and confusion, Kara is laughing. Kara is actually  _ laughing _ , sounding borderline hysterical as if this entire situation were nothing more than a joke to her. As if the only thing Lena has been able to think about for  _ months _ were nothing more than the punchline of some (completely sadistic) comedy routine.

 

“Kara, this isn’t funny!”

 

“I… gosh, I know that.”

 

“Then why are you laughing?”

 

Kara doesn’t answer. Instead, she pulls Lena into a third kiss, this one far rougher than the previous kisses had been. Lena thinks that she might actually pass out on the spot; her vision is blurry and her knees are buckling beneath her. The warm sensation present in her belly intensifies, threatening to spread. 

 

“Kara, you… you’re with Mike.” Lena is breathless once the blonde finally releases her.

 

“I know.”

 

“And I’m drunk.”

 

“I know that, I - “

 

“And you just said a few minutes ago that you couldn’t do this for those reasons, so forgive me for being a little confused!”

 

“ _ I know that _ !” Kara shouts, throwing her hands up in the air. “I know that, okay? But I…”

 

The blonde stops, biting her lip. She takes a few steps back from Lena before pacing up and down the small stretch of hallway that the two women currently occupy. She is nervously wringing her hands, simultaneously muttering something unintelligible under her breath.

 

If Lena didn’t know any better, it almost sounded as though Kara were speaking a completely different language.

 

“But you what?” Lena inquires.

 

“But I kissed you,” Kara firmly replies. She stops pacing, stopping to stand directly in front of the brunette. “Twice. After you kissed me, and it… it was really,  _ really  _ nice, so I think that maybe I want to just say fuck my reasons and kiss you again.”

 

(Lena thinks that the kiss was more than just  _ nice _ , if the lingering feeling of desire is any indication.)

 

She allows herself to be hopeful, despite her nagging suspicion that Kara’s admission has a caveat - one that she most likely will not be thrilled to hear.

 

“But?”

 

“I still can’t do this,” Kara says, closing her eyes. Lena releases a breath she hadn’t even realized she had been holding. “I’m sorry, I just… I’m with Mike. I can’t cheat on him… even though right now you have absolutely  _ no idea  _ how badly I want to, holy shit, but I’m not that type of person and I’ve already done enough to betray his trust and I really feel like… I really want to kiss you again, and  _ fuck  _ I want to do more than kiss you, but I just… I can’t. It’s wrong, it feels wrong, and I think… no, I  _ know  _ that before we can keep doing this I need to speak to him, and I need for you to be sober. I need to know that you still want me when you’re in your right frame of mind; I need to know that I’m not taking advantage of you because… because that would break my heart.”

 

Kara’s voice cracks and her rambling comes to an abrupt halt. Lena is speechless. Her heart is sinking due to the realization that her deepest desire isn’t going to come true tonight, but on the other hand, Kara seems to share her feelings and for the first time it fully occurs to Lena that she might actually have a chance.

 

She tries not to be offended that Kara implied that her feelings might be nothing more than a product of the alcohol she had consumed. As if something that ridiculous would ever be true.

 

“You could never take advantage of me.” Lena gently places a hand on Kara’s face. “Not you, not ever.”

 

“I don’t want to risk it. I can’t do this tonight, Lena. I need you to understand that, please. I need you to - “

 

“I understand, Kara. We can’t do this tonight.” 

 

(But oh God, does she desperately want to.)

 

“I… thank you.” Kara sounds abundantly relieved.

 

“But I expect to discuss this tomorrow, or the next day, or even the day after that… whenever you’re ready, honestly, because I  _ am  _ in love with you and I refuse to pretend as though this evening never happened.”

 

A smile spreads across Kara’s face. “Okay. Yeah, we can talk about this. We  _ will  _ talk about this. I promise you that.”

 

“Good.” Lena is now also smiling.

 

All previous events of the evening - including Kara’s confession of pining after  _ Mike _ , of all people - are virtually forgotten, because she and Kara are actually going to discuss their true feelings for one another. For once in her life, Lena genuinely has a chance at something good… something great. She genuinely has a chance at happiness.

 

The after-effects of the scotch are still coursing through her veins, but she has never felt steadier on her feet. The euphoria she is experiencing somehow grounds her, and she thinks that maybe tomorrow she will wake up and this will have all been nothing but an alcohol-induced fever dream; yet, her lips are still tingling and she just  _ knows  _ deep in her soul that Kara Danvers kissed her. This was real.

 

Kara didn’t go home with Mike. She chose Lena. 

 

Maybe parties aren’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I would really appreciate some feedback! Regardless of when you are reading this, have a lovely day :)


End file.
